L's cold
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Reader insert L isn't feeling well and Watari needs your help to look after the famous detective.
1. Chapter 1

"He isn't feeling well, I managed to get him to rest but believe me, it is not an easy task to convince him to do something if he doesn't want to." Watari picking up the new box of tissues.

"Poor L." You murmur, your heart went out to the detective. Though you had only worked with him once, you were quite fond of him.

"Yes, it doesn't happen often, despite his appearance, he is normally very healthy. I very much appreciate you coming and I apologize for interrupting your schedule." You give the man a smile.

"You didn't, It's alright Watari, please don't worry about it, I'm always glad to help, though I am a bit surprised that you called me." You readjust the (favorite color) backpack strap on your shoulder as Watari motions for you to follow him down the hall.

"Normally I would look after him myself, however because of recent events, I have no choice but to attend to the matter at hand. He put a great deal of trust in you, which is why I asked you here. The two of you worked together very well last time and I have every confidence that you can hand this job" You couldn't help but feel proud to know a legendary detective such as the amazing L had so much faith in you.

Watari stopped in front of the door.  
"This is his room, he will likely stay in it while I'm away." You watch as Watari opened the door and walked in. You push back your (hair color) from your face and enter, staying close to the door in an effort to not crowd L. L was sitting up in his bed, his usually pale face seemed even more so.

"(Name), it is nice to see you again, you don't have to wait over there, Though I am grateful that you would show such respect." L said, a sharp cough escaped him. You frown, it sounded painful. You make your way over and stand next to Watari.

"I remember that you don't like to feel crowded. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." L replied sniffling.

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow, L, please rest as much as you can. Try not to give our guest a hard time." Watari turned to you.

"If he gives you any trouble, please feel free to contact me and I will handle it."

"I will, I doubt he's going to be any trouble though." Watari placed a hand on your shoulder.

"You haven't been around him while he is ill, he can be very difficult. Best of luck to you. I will check in from time to time, just to make sure he's behaving. I believe that's everything, I'll see you both tomorrow." He places a gentle hand on L's head, reminding you of a father putting his son to bed.

"I mean it, rest and behave. If (Your name) has to call me-"

"I understand, Watari." L assures him. You say your goodbyes to Watari and turn back to L.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" You ask.  
"I would appreciate some tea if you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind at all, would you like anything else?"  
"At the moment no." You smile faintly. You thought he was adorable before, but there was something about looking after him when he wasn't well that made him seem even more adorable, if that would be possible.

You make your way to the small kitchen, placing your backpack on a chair as you go through the cupboards in an attempt to find everything necessary to prepare the tea. You search through the cupboards and pantry.

At last you assemble the components necessary and begin to heat the water.  
As you wait, you grab the sugar cubes and shake out a good amount of them hoping to surprise L. A loud whistle catches your attention and you take the kettle off of the stove and pour the water into a tea pot. With a sigh, you place the cup, teapot and sugar on a tray and carefully walk back to L's room.

The detective was now lying down, propped up slightly. You approach his bed and set the tray on the stand. He appeared to be sleeping. You can't resistyour urge to reach out and stroke his dark hair. As you do so, his eyes open and stare into yours.

"What are you doing?' He asked but didn't pull away.

 _Nice going_ you think to yourself.  
"I was just- eh I'm sorry." You aren't really sure what to say. L doesn't reply, he simply pushes himself up into a sitting position. You immediately place the tray on the table beside his bed and pour the tea.  
You careful hand him the drink and watch as he drops the sugar into the cup, pausing once or twice to sneeze or cough.

"Is that enough sugar, I could get some more."  
L sips the drink before answering.

"It is perfect. You must have a very good memory, thank you."

"It's no problem." You manage to say as you mentally kick yourself for the hundredth time for not being able to come up with an excuse for giving in to your wish to touch him.

"I find it interesting that you could not answer my question, you had a variety of choices. One such response may have been that you wanted to be sure I didn't have a fever."

"Right, I just-" to your surprise L smiled.

"It's alright (Name). I would prefer that you were honest. but I am happy that you didn't use that line." L coughed into his sleeve. He groaned softly.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" You ask sympathetically.

"Not unless you have found a way to speed up the recovery process."

"I'm sorry you're feeling so sick."

"So am I. I find it irritating to be ill. Watari made me promise to stay in bed, it is very difficult."

"I know. You'll get through it, you just let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you, I will." You watch as he lays down again. You decide that It's best to leave his room, as much as you wish you could stay.

You return to the kitchen to pick up the backpack and take it to the table where you pull out your favorite book and begin to read.


	2. Chapter 2

You glance up at the clock and realize that hours have passed with no word from Ryuzaki. You hope that he's resting but close the book and venture back to the room to check on him anyway.

Once you arrive, you are surprised to find him exiting his room, you jump slightly.  
"My apologies (name), it wasn't my intention to startle you." You place your hand on your chest and sigh.

"What are you doing out here, didn't you promise Watari you'd stay in there?" You try to sound stern.

"That is true, he will be displeased with me. I realize that. I couldn't sleep and I hoped to get-"

"If you need something why didn't you tell me, that's why I'm here." You explain softly.

"Yes. I didn't want to interrupt your reading, you seemed very interested in it."

"Well I- how did you know what I was doing?"

"In my line of work one can never be too careful. There are security cameras in each room except four. One of our laptops is currently in my room, I felt that I needed to do something to keep myself occupied, perhaps it is different for you, I find being in bed for long periods of time to be very boring and I began searching the files. I came across a program that allowed me to tap into the camera feed. Please forgive me." You give him a smile.

"It's alright, no harm done. Let's get you back to bed though."

"Must I, it is very lonely in my room, and I cannot sleep." L coughed harshly into his sleeve and sniffled. You weigh your options.

On one hand Watari trusted you to care for the ailing detective and his instruction was to stay in his bed. On the other, you felt bad for him and he was just so cute. His panda eyes stared into your (eye color), as if pleading for a break from the confinement of his room.

"Alright, get your pillow and blanket, you can lie down on the couch." He looks at you in surprise.

"What about Watari, if he would find out that you allowed this-" you hold up a hand to silence him.

"You're sick, It's not easy, I know. If Watari has a problem," you pause, you can't believe you're saying this. "I'll take the heat for it." L looks away.

"You would do that... for me?"

"Yes. Go on now. " without another word, L did as you asked and moments later, he found himself lying down more comfortably as he allowed you to cover him up.

"I cannot tell you how thankful I am for your kindness." He tells you.

"Just rest." You place a hand on his head.

"You have a fever. I'll get you a cool cloth for your head,do you need anything else?"  
"No, thank you." You nod and begin your task.

it isn't long before you return and place the cloth on his head. You watch as he visibly relaxes into his pillow.

"Better?" You ask.

"Much better He replies.

"Good. Do you think you can sleep now?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel as if I am ready to try.' He closed his eyes and moments later he is sleeping soundly.

You look at the detective. His thin body had at first glance given you the impression that he was physically weak upon your first meeting. You soon found out you were wrong.  
Dispite his illness, he seemed somewhat peaceful lying there. You could stay in this moment forever. You take a seat in Watari's armchair across from L. You begin to yawn and feel your eyes beginning to close. A short nap would do you some good, after all, what good would you be to L if you couldn't stay awake?"  
You smile to yourself .  
"Feel better soon. love you." You whisper, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake to the sound of your ringtone and for a moment you glance over at the couch where Ryuzaki is still resting. You reach for your phone and answer it.

"Hello?" You say trying to stiffle a yawn.  
"Hello (name) I was just called to check in." You recognize Watari's voice immediately.

"Watari, everything's fine."  
"That's good to hear. He isn't giving you any trouble then?"

"No. He's sleeping pretty peacefully right now."

"Without a fight?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps he's more ill than I realized, does he have a fever?" The old man sounded concerned.

"Yeah, but It's not dangerously high or anything, I put a cool cloth on his head and it seemed to help." You tell him.

"Good. Has he eaten anything?"

"No, but he had some tea earlier"

"I hope you don't mind, but seeing as he's so well behaved for you, you wouldn't by any chance be willing to try to get him to eat?"

"I'll see what I can do." You stand up from the chair and make your way back to the kitchen and begin looking through the cupboards.

"I should tell you, when he's ill, I don't allow him to have the usual amount of sugary foods, if he's had tea, he's probably had a lot already. There are cans of soup in the kitchen. Please don't allow him to talk you into giving him anymore sweets. He can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

"I'll do my best." You promise. Watari offers his gratitude and promises to check in again soon. After hanging up, you walk back to check on Ryuzaki who is now awake. He seems upset. You kneel down beside the couch to talk to him.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?" You ask quietly. His dark eyes cast down on his blanket.  
"I had a truly terrible dream just now." He said with a sigh. Your heart feels as if it may break.

"About what, you can tell me." You encourage.

"Watari came home and he was very angry with me, he would not say why. He took all the sugar cubes and cake and even my candy, he said I could never have anymore. Then he left." You could see that it was truly bothering him.

"it was only a dream, Watari would never completely take away your sweets, and I don't believe he'd ever just leave you. I don't know him very well, but he seems to care for you very much."

"Yes, Watari is very kind to me. He is different from everyone else."

His dream makes you regret what you're about to do.

"Hey Ryuzaki, do you think you'd be able to eat something, It's important to try. You have to keep your strength up so you can get better." He looks at you pointedly.

"You sound nervous suddenly, you have just spoken to Watari, is that why my dream is giving you anxiety. He is trying to take them away."

"Not completely, he's concerned, like I said he cares about you and wants you to get better. He thinks it would be best for you to try soup for a while."  
Here it is, you think this is the difficult side of L.

"I do not care for soup. Watari knows this, he wishes to torment me."

" He just wants to make you better that's all. He doesn't want to hurt you and you know that. You're just upset." You place a hand on his head to find his fever is rising slowly. He turned his head from you to cough.

"Will you try?"

"I would rather not."

"You haven't had anything all day Ryuzaki."

"I am aware of that." He said in his best stubborn tone.

"It's good for you." You know your argument will get you nowhere but still, you did promise to do your best.

"I do not eat soup."

"Yeah, I know, believe me. I'm not exactly happy about certain foods either. Can you try for Watari, he really does care for you."

"I realize that. That knowledge does not make it easier to like the instruction he gives."

"I know. If you won't do it for Watari, will you do it for... me?" He looks at you in surprise.

"For you?" You nod.

"Watari isn't the only one who cares. I do too, you have to eat something."

"But I am not-"

"Please, trust me." L sat up.

"I don't give my trust easily. The only person that has my full trust is Watari." You turn your head from him. A moment later you feel his hand on yours, you turn to look in his eyes.

"That is how it has always been... Until now. Watari has been the only one to care so much, if you are willing to argue with me over my sweets, then I must tell you. (Name), I trust you completely, it seems to me that you are a genuinely caring person. If you believe that it is necessary for me to do this, I will, for you." You smile at him.

"Thank you. I'll go and heat it up." You stand and make your way back to the kitchen, you grab the can, you knew he had some trust in you but you never dared to dream he would say these words to you. You can't help but feel a certain amount of pride in yourself for being able to earn it.

Once the soup is done, you turn to get a bowl and find that L has joined you.

"Ryuzaki, we've talked about this." You say.

"Yes, however if for some reason I spill it, Watari would not be happy. That is his favorite couch."

"It's the only couch I've seen since I've been here, how-"

"Yes, but we have had others in the past and he is quite fond of that one. He had it imported from italy."

"That's...interesting." you say setting the bowl down at the table and handing him a spoon.

"Thank you." He says sitting down to eat.

"You are welcome to join me, there is more than enough." You have to admit that you do feel a little hungry. You thank him and take some for yourself.

The two of you eat in silence and as you watch, it becomes clear just how much he detests soup. He has only taken a spoonful for every two or three you take.

"I'm sorry, I know you must be miserable. I wish I could give you sugar." You confess.

"Please, you don't need to feel bad, it's not your fault. You are doing as you believe is best and I am thankful."

"I'm so glad you understand." L has become disinterested in the meal and places the spoon in the bowl.

"I think I would like to go back and lie down for a while, I am a little tired." He stood up and begins to place the remaining soup in the refrigerator before returning to the couch. You finish your soup and join him in the living room.

"I'm glad you tried the soup." you tell him, He doesn't reply. You sit back in the armchair and watch as he falls asleep. You sigh, at least you can tell Watari he did try.

You decide to put the television on low, and begin surfing through channels until you come across your favorite show and settle down to watch.  
L would sleep peacefully for about an hour and you had a decision to make.


	4. Chapter 4

You glance over at the couch where L lay resting but awake. The two of you had spent a majority of your time in an attempt to catch up and you had managed to introduce him to a couple of your favorite shows, which to your surprise he sat through expressing mild interest. It was now early the following morning and you found that you enjoyed your time with him.

"I should go back to my room, Watari will be home in a short time and I do not want him to become angry with you for my actions." L said beginning to stand up, he swayed slightly before sitting back down. You rush to his side, unable to hide your concern.

"Ryuzaki, are you okay?" L gives you a faint smile.  
"I am fine, you don't need to worry." He tries to assure you. You look at him skeptically.

"Please Ryuzaki, what's wrong, should I call Watari?"

"No. There is no need to contact him. Perhaps I got up too quickly. I will be alright." You gently push him down onto the couch and pull the cover over him.

"Lie down and rest, maybe It's because you didn't eat."

"I rarely-."

"If you don't eat, you might get worse, please try."

"I do not feel hungry." He says honestly. You reach out without thinking and begin to stroke his head.

"I know, but I think you should try, I can give you some toast , or you can finish the soup from yesterday. Please?" He looks at you for a long moment."very well (name) I will try some toast."He replies, clearly not happy about the situation he found himself in. You give him an encouraging smile as you go into the kitchen to make the toast.

Once you've started it, you go back to the living room.  
"this time I want you to rest here, you can eat on the couch, I don't want you getting up and falling over or something. "

"I will be fine, if I do that, Watari may strangle the life out of both of us."

"Watari loves you, I doubt he'd strangle you over a couch."

"A couch probably not, his favorite imported Italian couch, he would be angry."

"What's more important to him, you or a piece of furniture?" You ask.

"It is very close." You scoff.

"You think he'd value the couch over your health?"

"I did not say that. I said it would be close. Watari loves this couch."

"Bet he loves you even more."

"That is a possibility."

"you know It's true. He would rather have you than some fancy couch." L looked down at the cushions.

"Yes, that would make sense, the relationship between us being what it is." You sit next to him, you've always been curious about that subject. You hope he'll tell you more.

"Yes, you are correct. My health is more important. Though I must be very careful not to drop anything, of you think I notice things no one else does, wait until Watari begins his own investigation of this particular piece." You chuckle at the comment.

"It is all fun and games until Watari finds crumbs on his couch.." L insisted.

"I'm going to go check on your toast, I'll being you some water too."

"Water?" The sadness in his voice pushes your decision you have no choice now. Watari will either have to understand and accept it, or as L claimed, strangle the life out of you. Your heart breaks a little more everytime the detective is upset. Watari can deal with you later.

"Sorry,I meant tea with..extra sugar." He smiles. You Love his smile, it always gives you butterflies.  
"You do know if you bring me tea Watari-"

"Won't be happy, yeah. Tea's supposed to be good for you anyway when you're sick. I'll deal with Watari, you just get better and don't worry about me." You walk back to the kitchen and take the toast out of the toaster and place it on a small plate adding just a small amount of butter and turn your attention to making the tea.

Once the water is heating, you take the toast to L.  
"If you can manage to eat some of this, it would really help me out." You tell him.

"I will try however I will not make promises. " he says sitting up.

"I can't ask for more than that." You say softly. L nibbles on the toast.

"If you don't mind my saying (name), I find you to be an interesting person." He says between bites.  
You can't believe L is actually saying these things to you.

"H-how so?" You ask wanting-needing to hear more.  
"There are several reasons, first, you never asked me about why Watari and I are the way we are with each other, you want to know,yet you do not ask."

"It's your secret to keep Ryuzaki, I would never try to make you tell me anything."

"I know. That was to be my next point. You do not pry as others have tried to do. I am able to speak to you in a way I cannot to others. I feel that if I were to trust you with my deepest secret, you would keep it and never use it against me in any way.  
My third reason is that anyone willing to take on Watari for me is.. you are a special kind of person (name) thank you for all that you are doing."

"You're pretty special too. I mean aside from your many talents, you're a really nice guy. I'm glad I got the chance to work with you. I hope that in the future, if you need help on a case, or just need someone to talk to, that you know I'll be there for you." You touch his hand lovingly.

"Thank you. You have a very kind heart (name) and you are very brave. Should you ever need anything, Watari and I will be here for you as well." You want to to tell him that in your eyes, he is the sun, the moon and the stars. The first thing you think of in the morning and the last before you sleep.

"Thank you. " you say, thinking it maybe a little too much to tell him. After all he's expressing his gratitude for your help, not pouring his heart out to you. As much as you wish he would.

You excuse yourself and return with the tea just as before and hand him the cup. He drops in the sugar and sips it.

"Much better than water." He comments. Your phone rings suddenly.

"Hello?" You answer.

"Hello (name) how is everything?"

"Just fine Watari, Ryuzaki's having some breakfast."

"Wonderful, what have you given him?"

"Toast and... tea." Watari sighs.

"(Name), too much sugar will only make him more ill. Normally it would not bother him but- did you say he is eating toast?"

"That's right. He's almost done with his first piece, he didn't take to the soup very well but he's doing good with the toast.

"Well, it seems I've nothing to worry about when he's with you. It sounds as if you've handled him very well. I am calling because I'm on my way back and wanted to know if either of you needed anything from the store, I happen to pass several on my way home."

"Ryuzaki, Watari wants to know if you want anything from the store while he's out." You watch as L thinks it over.

"More tissues, and we are out of strawberries and cream for cake." He replies.

"He says tissues, strawberries and cream." Watari sighed.

"That boy and his cake, I should have guessed. I should be back soon. Thank you " you end call.

"Feeling any better Ryuzaki?" You ask noticing he has finished an entire piece of toast.

"A little better I think. I am sorry, I cannot eat the second piece."

"It's alright, you did very good." You say with a smile removing the plate from the couch. He begins to get up before you gently push him back.

"Stay there, It's okay."

"Watari will not be long, he will expect me in my room."

"I don't want you getting up until you're sure you're okay, wait for a while." You instruct placing your hand on his head. The fever is still there but you're happy that it just a small one.

"I-"

"Ryuzaki, give yourself time. Rest, I told you I'll take care of everything." Within the next hour, the door opens and Watari steps inside holding several bags.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked sternly looking at L who sat up and opened his mouth to reply.

"I-I said that it would be-" You begin before L interrupts.

"I am to blame Watari, Thank you (name) it is very noble for you to shield me, however I cannot allow you to do so. I was lonely in my room, I could not sleep,and so I came out here and made myself comfortable. Only moments ago, I felt dizzy and so remained here, my apologies." You were stunned, you had promised to deal with Watari yourself and yet he had stepped in.

"Dizzy you say?" Watari placed the bags on the floor and rushed to L's side.

"Yes. Do not worry Watari, you left me in good hands.

"I can see that. How do you feel?"

"A little better."

"Good. Lie down, you'll need the rest." L looked at him in surprise.

"On your couch?"

"Yes. if you feel better out here, I care more for you than this furniture. It can always be replaced, I can never have another you."

"Thank you Watari. That is nice to hear." The old man stroked the detective's hair.

"I am going to take the bags to the kitchen and make your cake, but you can only have it when you're well."

"Yes Watari." He answered sneezing. Watari handed him the tissues and set to work. You walk over and sit next to L.

"I told you, you're more important than that couch."

"Yes, you did. (Name). I feel as if I would like to trust you with some information that I have never told anyone." You feel honored that he would choose you.

"What is it?" You ask moving in closer.

"Watari is my father . He adopted me when I was very small. He told me that I was very different from the others he had worked with and that he found himself breaking the rule about attachments. I soon became his son. He never had children of his own. We must keep it secret however. When we are alone, truly alone, we can be more of a family."

"I'll never tell Ryuzaki." You vow.

"Also, my first name... It is Lyndel. Watari gave !e this name. I can't say I am aware of having one before this. I don't have many memories before Watari." He confided.

"It's a beautiful name." You can hardly believe that L has told you the answers to the questions you had. You were determined to keep the information to yourself at any cost.

"Thank you Ryuzaki, for sharing that with me, I'm honored to be trusted with this." He smiled.

"Thank you(name), for being you are the only person other than Watari that can be trusted with such classified information." There is a moment of silence between you.

"Perhaps if you are not busy, when I am well enough, you would help me with my new case?" He asked. You jump at the chance.

"Of course, I'm happy to help."

"This case is very special. It is the case of the legendary detective who wishes to express his gratitude to a very special person, though it may take some work to figure it out, I believe you and I can figure it out together."

"Oh Ryuzaki, you don't have to do anything special, just-"

"This is a safe place, if you would like, you may use my name." You feel yourself beginning to blush.

"Okay.. Lyndel." You say.

"One more thing if you do not mind."

"Of course not. What is it?"

"Please come here." You do as he asks lowering yourself to the floor beside him.

"Closer please." You lean in close and feel his soft lips on your cheek.

"Thank you (name) for being so different from everyone else. I believe you are a very valuable person to have in my life and I hope you will stay." Your heart melts.

"I'll be in your life for as long as you'll let meme. I would love nothing more than to always be with you." You admit.

"I was hoping you would say that." He replied allowing you to hold his hand. It is clear that neither of you are going anywhere, not for a very long time.


End file.
